Aldehyde solutions are produced and used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, formaldehyde (CH2O) is a widely manufactured and transported chemical for use as a fixative in clinical and histology laboratories. Formaldehyde may be purchased and delivered as a 37% liquid solution with approximately 12% to approximately 15% methanol added. This product may then be diluted, often in water, to an approximately 3.7% solution for fixation purposes, such as fixation of tissue. Typically, a fixative is used to preserve biological specimens such as biopsy or tissue specimens, for medical diagnosis.
Additionally, formaldehyde may be produced in a concentrated liquid form for producing a variety of polymers and resins. These polymers and resins may include linear polymers, lower polyoxymethylene glycols, paraformaldehyde, alpha-polyoxymethylene, beta-polyoxymethylene, polyoxymethylene glycol derivatives, polyoxymethylene diacetates, polyoxymethylene dimethyl ethers, gamma-polyoxymethylene, delta-polyoxymethylene, epsilon-polyoxymethylene, high molecular weight polyoxymethylenes, aceteal resins, cyclic polymers, and tetraoxane.
Formaldehyde solutions may be produced by heating solid formaldehyde polymers with water. Using a heating technique, formaldehyde solutions above 50% by weight of formaldehyde can be obtained from solid formaldehyde polymers. Concentrations of liquid formaldehyde above about 50% precipitate at about “room temperature” (approximately 25° Celsius) as polymers of formaldehyde. The temperature necessary to maintain a clear solution and prevent separation of solid polymer increases from room temperature to about 100° Fahrenheit as the solution concentration is increased to about 37%.
Additionally, there are several other disadvantages to the process of diluting and storing formaldehyde in liquid form.
Processes for making formaldehyde solutions are hazardous and difficult to perform.
Processes for making formaldehyde solutions often require specialized equipment which is often not available to clinical or histology laboratories. For example, in liquid form there has to be adequate ventilation with protective mechanisms to prevent inhalation of vapors.
Additionally, 37% formaldehyde solutions must be stored at no lower than room temperature conditions, otherwise the solutions can lose effectiveness and become unstable if stored for an extended period of time.
Processes of producing and storing other aldehyde solutions often exhibit similar difficulties and disadvantages.
There are also several other disadvantages to the process of heating formaldehyde polymers to generate formaldehyde solutions.
Processes for producing and storing aldehyde solutions are hazardous and difficult to perform.
Processes for producing and storing aldehyde solutions often require specialized equipment which is often not readily available. For example, in liquid form there has to be adequate ventilation with protective mechanisms to prevent inhalation of vapors.
As a result of the above disadvantages, currently liquid aldehyde solutions are frequently produced at a manufacturing facility and then transported to an end user. However, transporting liquid aldehyde solutions is expensive and dangerous. Containers are large, heavy and may rupture during transport thereby exposing other individuals to the dangerous solution.
Accordingly, an easier, safer technique for producing, storing and transporting aldehydes, such as formaldehyde, for a variety of purposes is desirable.